<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>honey by midnightweeds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198232">honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds'>midnightweeds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>'Rushing' into Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, First Meetings, Kissing, Romance, Slice of Life, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Talks about Having Children, Witch!Reader, werewolf!Kyotani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">"My future's in Seijo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">The words sound funny to your ears. Your parents have always moved you from place to place, and it’s a lifestyle you’ve become accustomed to. It was a future you’d seen for yourself. But, as you look around the park, you consider what’s like to sit still for once. What it would be like to sit still with Kyotani Kentaro. Of all people. “Isn’t that funny?”</span></p><p>  <span class="small">"Well. It doesn't have to be. He has a lone wolf feel to him."</span></p><p>  <span class="small">"Hah. He likes community, just like the rest of them. He just has a funny way of showing it."</span></p><p>  <span class="small">"Let me know what you decide,” she requests, looking at you earnestly.</span></p><p>  <span class="small">“Decide?” You question, a small smile on your lips. "I may not be any good at fortune magic, Kiyo. But, I've got a pretty solid understanding of fate…She’s as sure as death, you know?</span></p><p>  <span class="small"><br/><span class="small"> hqhq server collab - sfw - fantasy theme</span><br/></span></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <span class="small">i don’t know why i love soulmates and pinky promises and sickening romance , but i do ; it’s relatively canon , but no one goes pro and they’re all apart of an lj smith-esque magical community.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">this is a part of the hqhq server collab - sfw - fantasy theme</span></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>2012</b>
</p><p>"Is it weird? Living here?"</p><p>You look over at Kiyoko, a crease in your brow as you all walk through the park. "You mean because it's majority werewolf and normie? I guess it's kinda weird. Since I got used to living majority mage in Karasuno. But, my parents have always carted us around to minority mage communities.</p><p>“Remembering to help my neighbor or classmate under full moons is second nature. I kind of missed it, to be honest. It's a different sense of community."</p><p>"I hadn't thought of that," she comments, taking a sip of her tea as you all make it to a park bench. "I was just thinking about how on edge it makes me feel. When we play Shiratorizawa or Seijo my skin, like... crawls."</p><p>"Vampires make me a little nervous," you admit, thinking of the few times you’ve met the Shiratorizawa VBC. "But, nothing I can't handle, you know."</p><p>In a casual display of magic, you twirl a fire stake between your fingers, flashing your former co-manager a grin. It draws a blush to her cheeks as she looks around nervously.</p><p>"You know Asahi is dating one, right? He doesn’t think we know but...a half normie at Shiratorizawa.”</p><p>“That’s...bold of him,” you say, not really sure what to do with the information.</p><p>“Someone saw you," she comments, nodding behind you. “I think they're coming over."</p><p>You look around to see Yahaba and Kyotani making a path through the dirt to where you and Kiyoko are sitting on a park bench. "Look at that. You can mask the wolf, but you can’t hide a dog,” you comment, causing her to laugh. “They're harmless, though. Volleyball club boys. Hey, guys!"</p><p>"And here we all were thinking you were a fake witch, l/N," Yahaba teases, tapping his toe of his shoe against yours.</p><p>"y/N? "Kiyoko asks, appalled at the suggestion.</p><p>You laugh. "I don't entertain them like I did the boys."</p><p>"She deprives us," Yahaba jokes, eyes passing over Kiyoko. "You're Karasuno's manager, right?"</p><p>"Leave her alone. She's not going to do any magic for the likes of you mongrels."</p><p>"You wound me, little witch. There was a time we got along, you know."</p><p>"You guys burned that bridge," Kiyoko cuts in, glancing at Yahaba before returning her curious gaze to Kyotani.</p><p>"Ouch, Karasuno. Normie’s screwed you all over far worse than we ever have.”</p><p>“Debatable,” you say, leaning back on the bench.</p><p>Kiyoko nods in agreement. “They live with Adam’s fear; it really can’t be helped. You all, though. You were bred to be trained, and you couldn’t handle that.”</p><p>“Ouch,” Yahaba grins, eyes sparkling at the challenge. “You crows use your claws, huh?"</p><p>“Shut up, Yaha. What do you want?"</p><p>"Nothing. Kyoken-chan noticed you. Just wanted to say hi."</p><p>"You noticed me?" You ask, eyeing the spiker suspiciously. "I didn't know you knew I still existed, Kyotani."</p><p>You feel Kiyoko shift beside you, her curious gaze now on you.</p><p>Yahaba laughs, turning away from you and Kiyoko. "That's a good one, little witch. See you at practice - and see you soon, too, Karasuno witch."</p><p>"That's Shimizu-san to you, germ," you call after him and Kyotani, rolling your eyes as you look back at your friend. "They're actually good boys. Very different from Karasuno, though. Some of them really love to get into it."</p><p>Kiyoko hums noncommittally, taking another sip of her tea. "Why didn't you mention meeting your soulmate?"</p><p>You choke. “Sorry - my what?"</p><p>Her eyes widen. "You didn't know?"</p><p>"Please tell me Yahaba is not my soulmate, Kiyo. I'll die."</p><p>"Well... it isn't him."</p><p>"Thank you, sweet Mother Earth,” you dramatically call to the sky before looking back at her. “But, like…how do you know? If you didn’t see them.</p><p>“I'm not good with fortune magic. Did you sense it on him? Is it someone on the team? I can’t believe my dad didn’t even say anything, that little shit."</p><p>Kiyoko looks at you as though you've lost your mind, and it goes over your head for a moment before it finally hits you. She hasn’t paused because of you cursing your father. </p><p>"Wait," you say, setting your empty cup between you on the bench. Your eyes are wide as you stare at her. "Are you saying it's Kyotani? Kyotani's my soulmate? He doesn't...he barely says anything to me. What makes you think it’s him?"</p><p>"I see strings, y/N. When they're near to each other. Romantic, platonic. Life, death. You and Yahaba, for example- you'll be great friends, likely because he's friends with your soulmate. Also, like how you and Ennoshita-kun never saw eye to eye? Not enemies, just not particularly compatible.</p><p>“How...you really don't talk to each other?"</p><p>"Yeah…We don’t."</p><p>She laughs drily, looking around in disbelief. “Well. Um…He knows. That you're his soulmate. Their kind knows through scent. And supposedly some sort of chemical change, but I’m not too clear on that-”</p><p>“The brain rewires itself. Kinda like drugs,” you cut in, a crease in your brown as you frown at nothing. </p><p>“I forgot your parents study the phenomena,” she comments thoughtfully. “Anyway, he probably thinks you snubbed him, y/N. When you didn’t react when you met. They tend to think we all have the same powers. And fortune magic is the most commercial.”</p><p>You laugh, disbelief weighing on you. “I think the last substantial thing he said to me was when he told me not to touch him at the start of second year.</p><p>“Iwa got upset with him, and I said something about trust being earned. It was so stupid. And it hurt my feelings, for some reason."</p><p>“On a subconscious level, you likely recognize him as your mate.”</p><p>You place your hands on your thighs, fingers curling around your knees as everything seems to slow around you. Every interaction you’ve had with him flashes in your mind, none of them much different than the other. But, as you come to the one of meeting him, you remember the way his honey eyes flickered with something you didn’t think anything of and the sound of the rest of the team breaking into teasing laughter. You realize that you<em> had </em> snubbed him. It’s an awful realization.</p><p>“<em> Kyotani </em>?” </p><p>Kiyoko offers another dry laugh. "I don't have any advice for you. If I did, my own love life would be in a far better place than it is right now.</p><p>“Just...do what you will with the information. But, I think he would be willing if he thinks you are, too."</p><p>You run your hands through your hair, still attempting to make sense of the revelation. Nothing feels any different than it had before, but as you look at your hands, you consider the fact that you’ve never touched him-</p><p>“Oh,” Kiyoko says, as though she’s come to the same realization. “You could be a touch person. He’s sowed his own poison,” she laughs, but it doesn’t feel funny to you.</p><p>"My future's in Seijo.”</p><p>The words sound funny to your ears. Your parents have always moved you from place to place, and it’s a lifestyle you’ve become accustomed to. It was a future you’d seen for yourself. But, as you look around the park, you consider what’s like to sit still for once. What it would be like to sit still with Kyotani Kentaro. Of all people. “Isn’t that funny?”</p><p>"Well. It doesn't have to be. He has a lone wolf feel to him."</p><p>"Hah. He likes community, just like the rest of them. He just has a funny way of showing it."</p><p>"Let me know what you decide,” she requests, looking at you earnestly.</p><p>“Decide?” You question, a small smile on your lips. "I may not be any good at fortune magic, Kiyo. But, I've got a pretty solid understanding of fate…She’s as sure as death, you know?</p><p>“Come on. I’ll walk you to the station. I’ve got a life to go home and reconsider.”</p><p> .</p><p>.</p><p>"Kyotani," you call when you walk into the gym the next morning.</p><p>You ignore the look the team gives you as you set your things down and settle your eyes expectantly on the boy in question. "We need to talk."</p><p>He only stares at you for a moment, as though weighing his options, and you turn to the first-year manager as he deliberates.  “I need you to handle things for a bit. And maybe after school practice, too. Cool?"</p><p>"Yes. Of course, senpai."</p><p>One look at her tells you she knows good and well that Kyotani is your soulmate, and the idea that they’ve all always known- that they all must suspect you to be some sort of bitch- sets you on edge. You don't spare another glance at anyone, opting to just leave. On your way out, you hear Oikawa say, "Well, if you don't follow her, I will, Mad Dog-chan.”</p><p>He joins you on the side of the gym after a moment, sitting next to you against the wall.</p><p>It’s strange for you to even notice, but this is the closest to him you’ve even been. The first time you’ve ever been alone together, too. The silence feels good; and, his body is warm next to yours, heat rolling off of him in a way you would have considered annoying before. It’s not quite comforting yet, but you can see how it could be. You can see yourself <em> wanting </em>it to be.</p><p>You consider telling him that you’re all different. That you’re better at elemental magic than you are fortune. That before yesterday you didn’t have a clue what either of you meant to the other. That you’re annoyed with him for how childish he’s treated the situation. Because <em> why </em>would you deny your soulmate? When you’d literally traveled worlds over to meet him in a small town in Miyagi, Japan of all places. </p><p>But that none of that seems worth it. It’s all about as cheap as the last thing he said to you.</p><p>“I, um,” you take a deep breath in, hugging your legs to your chest and laying your legs on your knees, your eyes settling on Kyotani when you turn your head toward him.</p><p>His legs are folded up, too, hands resting on the ground as though he hadn’t moved since sitting down. You’d laugh if you all at least had some sort of relationship established. As it stands, though, he can hardly tolerate you even filling his water bottle.</p><p><em> Right. </em> Perspective.</p><p>He doesn’t look at you. Instead, he focuses straight ahead, offering you the perfect view of his profile. You hadn’t considered how handsome he was before (not that you’d considered much as all). But, his face is sharp and strong, more serious than aggressive from this angle, and you can’t help but admire him—<em> my soulmate, </em>you remind yourself, a slight thrill passing through you for the first time.</p><p>Had you always felt this way when you were this near to him? How could you have ignored that?</p><p>“I don’t know you,” you tell him, voice quiet in the cold October air. He tenses at your words, eyes cutting in your direction, and you nearly swallow your next words for fear of the future, but before you can stop yourself, you’re saying, “But I love you.”</p><p>His gaze is both wild and pointed when he turns to face you, his too-pretty eyes searching your face as though both of your lives rely on the truth of your words. You don’t let your gaze waver as you say, “I mean it. It’s okay if you’re over it. If I took too long, or whatever. I just want you to know I’m here. That I love you and I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>“Do you promise?”</p><p>You shiver at the weight of his words, feeling them heavy even in your stomach. “Yeah,” you tell him. “I do.”</p><p>He nods, short brow somehow furrowing deeper as he swallows. “What changed?”</p><p>You laugh, kneecaps digging into your eyes when you turn to escape his intensity and your embarrassment. Not that there was anything to be embarrassed about. “I didn’t know,” you admit, looking back at him.</p><p>He blinks, surprise washing over his features. “You...didn’t know.”</p><p>“Kiyoko told me yesterday when you all left. We can’t all do fortune magic. I never would have known if she hadn’t told me.”</p><p>“You couldn’t feel it?”</p><p>“I couldn’t.” You shake your head to highlight your words, sitting up and turning toward him. Ignoring the funny look he gives you, you offer him a smile and your pinky.  “But I’d like to.”</p><p>He huffs in amusement, and you think you see a slight blush on his cheeks, but before you can properly look at him he’s curling his finger around yours and your entire world seems to get shaken.</p><p>His other hand closes on the back of your neck when you gasp, gently pulling you until your forehead rests on his and- and-</p><p>Devotion seems to flood you, calm and love rushing over you in waves, leaving you feeling safe and sure and satisfied. It’s like nothing you can explain because it’s so far from anything you’ve experienced before. And as his pinky tightens around yours, you laugh, totally breathless. If this is how he’d felt when you all met, you really can’t blame him for the way he’s treated you since.</p><p>It’d be absolutely devastating if he were to smile and walk away now.</p><p>“Holy shit. It <em> was </em> touch-based,”  you say, enjoying the feel of Kyotani’s comforting hold on the back of your neck. “If only you’d have let me tape your fingers that day,” you tease, still trying to catch your breath.</p><p>It feels stupid to say that even the air tastes different now, but it does.</p><p>“What type of magic do you have?”</p><p>“Elemental,” you tell him as you pull away. “Defensive elemental.”</p><p>“Explains the stake.”</p><p>“Explains the...oh! Yeah.”</p><p>You grin at him, enjoying the way his eyes continue to soften as he looks at you. You hesitate for a second, looking around before producing another stake, this one made of air. “Check it out,” you say, aiming it at some nearby dirt and watching the ground hollow to a tunnel where it disappears.</p><p>“Holy shit.”</p><p>“My parents are healing and fortune, so I’m like a dark horse.” Looking at your still-joined pinkies, you quietly say, “I guess it makes sense, though. Since I’ll have to keep up with wolves for the rest of my life.”</p><p>The corners of his lips quirk when you look at him, eyes falling to your mouth. You self consciously bite your bottom lip and can hear him swallow in response. But before anything more can happen, his eyes harden, head half-turning over his shoulder as though he’s heard something.</p><p>“Fuck off, Oikawa!” He shouts.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <b>2020</b>
</p><p>“Good morning, little steak.”</p><p>You laugh, pushing your face into Kyotani’s neck as you wake up from your mid-morning nap. “I haven’t heard that nickname in years.”</p><p>“This morning’s conversation with Asahi and his girlfriend made me think about it.”</p><p>“I don’t know how they’re still together,” you comment, rubbing your eyes sleepily.</p><p>“She feeds off of him,” he tells you, rubbing your back. “You can smell it on the both of them constantly.”</p><p>“Don’t sound so scandalized, honey. They’ve been together for as long as we have. It’d be surprising if she didn’t, I just...I’m surprised he’s kept her entertained that long.”</p><p>He laughs, the sound warming you as you feel it vibrate against your cheek. “Well if he tastes as good to her as you do to me-”</p><p>“Shut up,” you say, a smile in your voice as you pinch him.</p><p>“People probably say the same thing about us, you know.”</p><p>You sit up, glancing out the balcony window as you straddle his waist. His hands come to rest on your thighs, palms warm and comforting against your skin. “Totally different.”</p><p>“If you say so, little steak.”</p><p>You grin, hands moving to settle on top of his. “What part of our conversation reminded you of that?”</p><p>His eyes pass over your face with lazy curiosity. “I was thinking about magical children.”</p><p>You feel your face heat up. You hadn’t thought about it when you’d hashed out children across the mage community with Asahi’s girlfriend, but it had been the most you’d ever spoken about the topic around Kyotani. It hadn’t dawned on you that he’d be as interested as they were.</p><p>Belatedly, you laugh. “Little steaks.”</p><p>He smirks, a small chuckle escaping him. “How did your parents survive you throwing fire stakes as a baby?”</p><p>“Traits don’t surface until about 5. And, anyway, we’ve spanned how many decades? I think we’ve figured out parenting.”</p><p>“We just toss our children into the woods and hope they come back out at some point.”</p><p>“I believe it. You’ve definitely got a Gazorpian vibe going on.”</p><p>He laughs, squeezing your thighs. “Watch your mouth, honey.”</p><p>You begin to rub his arms comfortingly, mind suddenly pregnant with the idea of children with him. You’ve thought about it before, of course, but with your friends all getting married and starting families, it’s suddenly very real. And it’s hard not to feel a smidgen of pressure. Of desire, too.</p><p>“Typically, when witches have children with anyone who isn’t a wizard or normie, the daughters are witches and sons are whatever the father is. Call it a survival tactic, since only females can pass the gene.</p><p>“Imagine if you were an orc. RIP to me, right?” You laugh as he rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Asahi will have vampire children, then.”</p><p>“Debatable. Pretty sure she’s half normie on her mother’s side. It could really go either way. There’s a whole history I could give you; but, I take it that’s not really important right now.”</p><p>“And why is that?”</p><p>“Because it’s not what you want to talk about.” You move your hands to his torso, slipping under his t-shirt. “If you’re ready then I’m ready.”</p><p>His stomach tightens under your palms and you snap your eyes up to his, having not realized that you’d even looked away. There’s a mix of surprise and longing on his face that causes you to curl your fingers against his warm skin. </p><p>“Don’t tempt me. Not tonight.”</p><p>You smirk. “I’m not. I’m just saying. Since you brought it up. Ideally, we’d be a few more years into our careers, but,” you shrug.</p><p>“You’d marry me?”</p><p>“Don’t be stupid, Kentaro. You’re my soulmate. I’d have married you outside of the gym that day if you asked me to.”</p><p>He swallows, tapping the face of your watch to see that it’s just past noon. “Sunsets at 4:38. Your parents are in town...the pack's phased around you before without issue.”</p><p>You laugh breathily, excitement and disbelief rushing through you. “Ken...what are you-”</p><p>“Let’s get married. Tonight. Before sundown.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I love you. I’m never going to stop. Every breath, every piece of you.” His fingers ghost your lower stomach, eyes following the invisible path as he says, “Everything and one we create.”</p><p>His eyes lift to yours again, bright and earnest in their own way. “Who knows when a full moon will fall on All Saints, again?”</p><p>“2039.”</p><p>“That’s way too far away,” he says, his smile far too handsome as he sits up, arms circling your waist to keep you still. “Tonight's it. It’s perfect. Both of us at our most honest.”</p><p>You draw your arms around his shoulders, burying your face in his neck as you think about the truth of his words. You expect to feel adrenaline-filled and anxious at his sudden request but there’s nothing but the calm that he’s always inspired in you. All you can hear all of a sudden is your voice telling you that tonight is special for your world in more ways than one and that fate is as sure as death and that you should just say <em> yes </em>.</p><p>It all crests over the idea of you marrying your soulmate under the holiday’s full moon- the mere thought leaves butterflies in your stomach. </p><p>Smiling, you sink your teeth into the curve of his shoulder, mind going pleasantly fuzzy over the way he doesn’t tense, but relaxes at the feeling.</p><p>“y/N. Honey,” he says, gently pushing you for enough away to kiss you, his lips soft against your mouth and forehead. His eyes search yours, a smile hidden in them. “Let’s get married.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span class="small"><br/>    <a>check out the masterlist here</a><br/>  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">thank you for reading!</span><br/>x, weeds</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>